Roomates
by Jagger3
Summary: Alexander Lightwood has just moved away to college. They definatly left a lot out on stuff you had to be prepaired for; heavy luggage, getting lost, and horribly attractive roomates. Alec finds himself stuck with Magnus Bane, a fashion student who captures his heart without even saying hello. How can he survive the next few weeks with this person sharing his room? Rated M for Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

Alec lugged his heavy suitcase up the narrow stairs and stopped for a breather. He glanced at a sign and swore. Everything he had heard about college, all the fun stuff, parties, drinking; they never once mentioned what a pain it was to carry all your stuff to your room. The dark haired teen growled under his breath and picked up his suitcase, his muscles bunching under his black t-shirt, and marched up the last few steps as quickly as he could. Once he arrived at the 6th floor, he walked slowly past open and closed dorm doors, reading out the numbers under his breath. When he came to the end of the hall he finally found his room. Cursing fate and his heavy suitcase, Alec rummaged around for his new dorm key that reception lady had given him. He slid it in the lock and opened the door.

The room was small, and only had one window at the far end. There were two desks, each with a chair and a lamp, a set of bunk beds across the desks, and a small door leading to a toilet.

Alec only had a split second to silently thank his parents for pulling some strings so he could get his own bathroom before he realized that half of his room…was sparkling.

The bottom bunk wall had been covered in posters ranging from Queen to Adam Lambert, the college sheets and pillow had been swapped out for canary yellow bedding, and one of the desks had a laptop, a large mirror, and a picture of a cat. "Uh, hello?" Alec called, and then nearly had a heart attack when his new roommate stepped out of the bathroom. Instead of dying on the spot, Alec managed to drop his suitcase on his foot.

Magnus had been examining his new bathroom, which was sinfully small, when he heard someone call out in his room. Excited, and a little nervous, he stepped out to meet his roommate. He defiantly wasn't expecting to find a dark haired, blue eyed wonder staring at him in shock. However, Magnus snapped out of it quickly when the gorgeous boy dropped his suitcase on his foot and swore. Chuckling, Magnus moved to help drag the horrifically large thing inside their room, "Hi, I'm Magnus Bane."

"A-Alexander Lightwood." Alec panted, trying to recover with a little bit of his dignity, "But everybody calls me Alec." He felt the blood rush to his face. Oh god I must sound like an idiot, Alec mentally strangled himself.

"Alec…I like it." Magnus declared, stretching, "So I hope you don't mind, but I've commandeered the bottom bunk."

"That's fine, I like top better." Alec said, and then choked when he realized what he'd said, "I mean top bunk!"

Magnus laughed, "Put your stuff away, Alec." He joked, and then wandered back into the bathroom. He shut the door and locked it, his cool façade disappearing as his heartbeat tripled, "Holy shit…"

Alec quickly unpacked, shoving his clothes into the desk drawers, setting up his laptop, a picture of his family, some boxes to hold a bunch of crap he'd brought, and a pillow. He quickly tossed it up to his bed and climbed up, curling in a ball next to the window. "God I sounded like a fool…" He could still feel his blush burning his cheeks. Rooming with this guy was going to be next to impossible. Magnus Bane…Alec shivered, those leather pants he'd been wearing looked like they'd been painted on. He quickly tried to regain some cold, Lightwood composure as Magnus walked out of the bathroom, looking perfectly at ease with everything, "So, what are you studying?" Alec mentally flinched; lame, Lightwood!

"Fashion." Magnus grinned, holding his arms out and spinning, "Can't you tell?" He was wearing those tight leather pants and an open, button light purple shirt, the collar lined with leopard print, and the sleeves had been brutally ripped off. Magnus's tan arms were covered up to his elbows with mesh, fingerless gloves. He wore black eyeliner and blue purple eye shadow; his lips were coated in a faint sheen of lip-gloss.

Alec realized he was staring, and quickly looked away, "That's cool." He grinned weakly, "I've never had much of a sense of fashion, unfortunately."

Magnus laughed, "Nothing that can't be fixed, I assure you!" He glanced out the window at the sinking sun and made a face, "I hate twilight. It means a perfect, fabulous day is dying."

"But another day's beginning." Alec argued, "I love sunsets, I like the nighttime much better than the day."

Shrugging, Magnus flopped down on his bed, kicking his feet out to poke Alec's bed, "What are you here for?"

"Oh, I want…well…don't laugh, ok?"

"Why would I laugh?" Magnus inquired.

Alec snorted, "You won't believe how many people have. Well, I want to be an artist." He waited for Magnus to burst out laughing, but instead he got a question.

"What do you like to draw?"

"People."

"Are you good?"

"…I got into an art school, didn't I?" Alec heard Magnus roll around on his bed.

"Then why would people laugh?"

Alec got quiet and shifted a bit, a little uncomfortable to tell a complete stranger about his family problems.

"For the record," Magnus stated, picking up Alec's trailing end of the conversation, "I would never laugh at something someone is taking seriously. I'm not that kind of person." He listened hopefully, not wanting to scare his new roommate into a shell.

"Yeah…I picked up on that when I met you." Alec replied, his voice just soft enough for Magnus to hear him. He then sat up as the sun sunk below the horizon, taking its bleeding colors with it, "I'm going to get ready, we have school tomorrow anyway."

Magnus watched Alec grab a pair of dark cloths and duck into the bathroom, before sliding off his own bed and stripping down butt naked as he hunted for his silk pajama pants. He was tugging them on when Alec emerged, clutching his clothes, and then halting in his tracks.

The sight of a bare-chested Magnus pulling up his pants nearly made Alec go into a cardiac arrest again, "I, uh, sorry!" He stuttered, turning to go die in the bathroom. He paused when he heard Magnus's laugh.

"Alec! Calm down! I don't have anything you don't!" Magnus teased, tightening the draw string on his pants. He leaped gracefully into bed and grinned at his roommate, "You wanted top?"

They both laughed as Alec climbed up into his bed, and got comfortable; talking to each other about how exciting it was to finally be away at college.

(Three Months Later)

"Magnus!" Alec called from the bathroom, "Magnus!"

"What?"

"What the HELL is this!"

Magnus poked his half-gelled head into the bathroom and squinted at the bottle Alec was holding, "Uh, lotion?"

Alec raised an eyebrow, his blue eyes narrowing, "Strawberry flavor?"

With a devilish grin, Magnus winked at his roommate, "Never said what kind of lotion."

Alec yelped and hastily put it down, ignoring Magnus's pearls of laughter, and finished getting ready, "Damn we are so late…"

"And you're the one always complaining that I take too much time." Magnus sneered, and then ducked as Alec threw the lotion at him, "Hey!"

"Come on!" Alec raced out of the bathroom and grabbed his bag of art supplies, tapping his foot impatiently as Magnus crammed a sequenced scarf into his tattered fashion bag, and then they both were flying out the door.

The pair of them raced down to the art building on campus, tossing good-byes over their shoulders as they sprinted into their designated classrooms. Alec skidded in and practically threw himself into his seat just as the Professor walked in. Breathing heavily, Alec placed his sketch book on the easel and started scratching out a rough outline with an ebony pencil of the new model. As he drew, he was momentarily distracted by an incoming text. Quickly glancing at the Professor, Alec whipped out his phone and checked his mail. It was Jace. Alec frowned and texted back before snapping his phone shut and going back to work. Ever since that first meeting between himself and Magnus, Alec had been practically desperate to get his roommate off his mind. He kept an eye out for other men, and finally found Jace. They weren't going out, or a couple, or anything like that; but Alec didn't bother to contradict the rumors whenever confronted. He did everything he could not to think about Magnus, but he was like a car accident. Alec didn't want to look, but somehow he couldn't help it.

The class was over all too soon for Alec's liking, and they turned in their sketches for evaluation. He then went and waited outside the fashion class for Magnus to finish up. He used to wait inside, but the hectic frenzy of activity almost got him killed, so he decided to stay outside where it was safe. Magnus's class was over 15 minutes after his own, so Alec took out his sketch book and started drawing. First he started with the head, then a curving figure with long legs, and then the arms and hands. It was only when he started doodling on the spiky hair and playful smile did he realize who he was drawing. "Shit…" It looked just like him, the cocked hips, the lithely muscular body, and those eyes…Alec had to finish them at least. His pencil danced as he drew in those taunting eyes that always seemed to appear in his dreams.

"Who's that?"

Alec yelped and slammed the sketch book shut, looking up to see another art student staring at him. It was a friend, Clary, they modeled for each other once in a while, "Oh, Clary, jeez you scared me." Alec stuffed his book and pencil away and smiled at the girl, "Nobody."

"Oh, well he was a very handsome nobody." Clary grinned, and then glanced at her watch, "Shoot! Simon's probably waiting for me, bye Alec!" She ran off, perfectly timed with the fashion class ending.

Magnus was the first out, looking like a deer during open season, he grabbed Alec's arm and dragged him away, not letting up until they were out of the building.

"Magnus? What's wrong?" Alec panted, trying to get his arm back.

"That woman! If I ever see her tasteless, colorless, old ass again I will kill something!"

"Oh, Professor Imo—?"

"Alec! Don't speak its name!" Magnus gasped, and then plopped down on a bench and began stuffing trailing bits of cloth into his bag.

"What'd she do this time?" Alec sighed, sitting next to his roommate.

"She said that a blue sequenced head scarf does not go with a purple open vest!" Magnus spat, as if that was the worst thing anyone could have said.

"…the bitch." Alec replied, already used to these sorts of things.

"Thank god it's lunch time. I need to go eat my feelings." Magnus grumbled, standing up and swinging his bag over his shoulder, "You coming?"

"Yeah." Alec grinned and they went off to eat.

(One month later)

Magnus was lying in bed, tossing and turning, hating life. He couldn't sleep, it was bloody 3 am and he couldn't sleep! Magnus mentally wailed; he needed his beauty sleep! But Alec wasn't home yet. Magnus scowled at the bottom of his roommates' bed. Alec had been invited to a party by that…Jake? Jack? No, Jace. And he hadn't come back yet. It made Magnus mad as all hell, and he spent the next few minutes imagining painful deaths to this…John? fellow. The teen snarled and rolled over again, glaring at the door, willing Alec to come back. Ever since he'd first met his roommate, Magnus couldn't let it go. He'd felt something, and if Alec dropping his suitcase on his foot like a complete klutz wasn't a sign that he'd felt the same thing, Magnus didn't know what was. Those damn blue eyes watched him in his dreams and whenever he let his mind wander. They filled up his fantasies and pinned him down like a butterfly to an observation board. The door handle jiggled, interrupting Magnus from his thoughts. He quickly pretended to be asleep, cracking his eyes open to watch.

Alec staggered in with a blond man, (Joe?) and giggled, "Shh! Don't wake Magnus up, he'll be pissed."

The blond guy murmured something and Alec snorted, "Shove off, Jace." He slurred, pushing him away, "I'm not tha' drunk!" The blond one laughed quietly and said good-bye, shutting the door shut quietly as he left.

Magnus felt a violent surge of savage pleasure; good! Rejected! Shot down! Take that! Haha! He then mentally slapped himself; he was friend zoned by the man who haunted his dreams. If anything, that was worse. He watched Alec strip down to his boxers and fumbled around for some sleepwear. He tried not to laugh when Alec swore and gave up, stumbling towards the beds to go to sleep. Satisfied that Alec was ok, Magnus closed his eyes and was content to go to sleep until he felt a heavy, hot something flop down on top of him, the scent of that person invading his nose like a toxic drug he could never have.

Alec sighed happily and pushed the covers back, lying on top of his roommate, and then pulling the sheets back up and passing out cold.

He's not wearing any…he doesn't have…oh shit...! Was all Magnus's mind could process as their heated, bare skin rubbed against each other, setting Magnus on fire. He bit his lower lip and tried to extract himself from underneath Alec, but froze when he mumbled in his sleep and hung on tighter. Magnus lay there on his bed, frozen solid, and tried desperately to slow his heartbeat and breath rate. At this point he might start hyperventilating. Well, no sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When Alec awoke the next morning, he really, really didn't want to move. It was Saturday, he reminded himself, he could continue sleeping. He smiled and snuggled closer to whatever pillow he was sleeping on. He'd never felt so comfortable or so…safe. Alec frowned, his groggy mind pulling him awake; there was something weird about this pillow. He blinked his eyes open and was confronted by tan chest, slowly rising and falling underneath him. Oh no. Oh NO! He scrambled off and stared in a mixture of shock and horror. Magnus lay beneath him, hair splayed around him like a halo, his eyes closed and his breathing even. He looked exhausted, and Alec felt a moment of guilt for staying out so late. He should've known Magnus would stay awake to make sure he got home ok. But…what had happened last night? He quickly glanced down and started breathing again; they were both wearing boxers. Thank god. Once his heartbeat went back to normal, Alec studied Magnus thoughtfully. He'd never really seen him asleep before; the energetic designer was always the first up and last to bed. His lips were parted a fraction and his long eyelashes brushed his upper cheek as he slept. His chest was a beautiful tan color and his nipples were a dusky brown. His face and hair were bare from any make-up or glitter; and it made him look even more exotic. One of his arms was tossed over his head while the other one was pinned beneath him. Seized by an impulse, Alec slid around Magnus and off the bed, riffling through his backpack before grabbing his sketch book. He crept back to his place beside Magnus and started drawing.

His pencil glided, capturing Magnus's angular face and messy hair. A few lines outlined his nose and eyelids, then a few scratches of the pencil added on his curling eyelashes. He paid special attention to the mouth, outlining the upper lip and then curving the pencil tip around, capturing the fullness of the lower lip. He was just starting on shading when Magnus shifted and sighed, his green gold eyes cracking open and his eyebrows furrowing in confusion, "Alec?"

"M-Magnus!" Alec froze, his heart pounding, and he could almost feel the blush spreading across his face. He didn't move an inch, his pencil still poised on Magnus's nose.

Yawning, Magnus sat up and reached over, gently pulling the sketch book away from his roommate and studying the image of himself.

Normally, if anybody had tried to look in his sketch book, Alec would have killed that bitch. But with Magnus…well he'd practically been spying on him during his sleep. He watched the green gold eyes rove over his picture and felt his body tense up even more, "S-sorry."

"Alec…this is amazing." Magnus breathed, looking up at Alec for the first time, "It looks like someone took a black and white picture instead of drew this."

Alec blushed and slid the book from Magnus's hands, tucking it against his chest protectively, "Thanks…"

Magnus blinked, "Did I say something?"

"What? Oh no…no it's just…" Alec grinned suddenly, his eyes bright, "Well nobody's ever said they liked my work before."

"What! But, your parents must've been…oh." Magnus trailed off, realization dawning on him, "They laughed."

Alec snorted and moved to get off the bed, but was instantly frozen by Magnus's hand on his. He looked up and almost made a noise of surprise; Magnus's face was really close.

"Don't let people do that." Magnus growled, with a shocking amount of feeling, "Don't let them laugh at you because of what you are. You have a gift, Alec. So you better be damn proud of it."

"…will you beat me up if I'm not?" Alec asked, grinning shakily at the intensity of Magnus's gaze.

His roommate laughed, "No, just the bastards laughing at you."

Alec smiled and sat back down, "So, um, sorry for crashing on your bed." He smiled sheepishly, "I hope I didn't wake you."

"I wasn't sleeping." Magnus remarked calmly, but inside he could still feel the impression of Alec's body against his own, still feel his roommate's soft breath ghosting across his cheek. "So, um, have a fun time with your boyfriend? What's his name? Julian?"

Alec blinked in surprise, "Jace? Oh he's…actually not my boyfriend."

"What? Really?" Magnus must've let the shock show on his face because Alec laughed.

"Yeah, he's not. Just a friend." Alec toyed with the frayed edges of his sketch book, suddenly nervous. He was sitting in bed with the guy whom he's been crushing on for months, only just finding out he'd slept on him in a drunken stupor. Way to go, Lightwood.

Magnus watched the blur of emotions swim by Alec's eyes and couldn't help a grin; he was just too readable. "Look, it's totally cool. I don't mind you on bottom sometimes."

Alec laughed at their old joke, feeling slightly relieved and disappointed all at once. Friend zoned. Right. He got up and put his stuff away, "Well I'm still tired…"

"Me too." Magnus flopped back on his pillows, watching with a heavy heart as Alec started climbing the ladder. Before he lost his nerve, Magnus blurted out, "You can still sleep down here again if you want. Your sheets are probably freezing anyway, and mine are warm."

Alec froze in the middle of the climb and felt a small shiver travel up his spine. Sleep with Magnus? No way in hell would he be able to fall asleep, and he was really tired. But Alec found himself coming back down and climbing into bed with his roommate.

(Two Weeks Later)

Magnus stood, with one hip cocked, watching with growing amusement as his secret crush stuttered and blushed in front of him, "Alec, use your words, what do you want?"

"W-well you're the only one I could ask…" Alec said, looking imploringly desperate. "I…well it's for my final exam in class…we…well…we need someone to model for us…"

"So what's this got to do with me? You want my fabulous self to model?" Magnus purred, his eyes flashing.

"Well yes." Alec grinned, and then shifted around, "But…uh…it's supposed to be…a nude."

If Alec blushed any redder, Magnus would have taken his temperature to make sure he didn't burst into flames, "A nude? My my, Alec! You just want me naked."

Alec sputtered and seemed to want to sink into the floor and die, "N-no! I don't!" He choked out, while his mind screamed that yes, he did want Magnus naked, and wanted himself to be naked as well.

Magnus laughed, deciding to cut him a break, "I'm just messing with you," that's right, I want YOU to be the naked one, "and I don't mind putting my sexy body to good use." He winked at Alec, "Draw me like one of your French girls." He then cackled as Alec gave him a horrified look. "I tease!" Still laughing, he pulled his shirt off and his gloves, casting them on his bed, and then toed off his shoes and socks.

Alec watched in rapture as more and more and Magnus's body became revealed. He watched the muscles under the smooth, tan skin contract and pull as they tugged each article of clothing off. He nearly started drooling when Magnus shimmied out of his too-tight jeans, leaving him in a pair of purple briefs. Then the underwear was gone, and Magnus was standing before him in his full glory.

"What do you want?" Magnus purred.

"I...what?" Alec asked, snapping out of his ogling.

"What pose? Which position?" Magnus grinned, his eyes darker than usual.

Alec's artistic mind kicked into gear, throwing his perverted thoughts into a closet and locking it down tighter than Fort Knox. "Something that comes naturally to you, anything, and I'll tell you when to hold it."

Magnus grinned and put his fashion talent to good use. Having directed his own models before, he knew how to make a body look good. He moved and posed, his eyes never leaving Alec's until his roommate murmured a breathless, "There. Hold it."

Alec started to draw. He drew Magnus's body like one might walk down an old memory from childhood. It was familiar to him, and its curves and muscles flowed from under his pencil like a waterfall. He caught the shading from the sinking sun, and traced on the dark spikes of his crush's hair. Everything he drew he made perfection, determined to capture the very essence of Magnus in this drawing. His eyes flickered off his paper and towards Magnus's body, smiling as their eyes locked, and then continued working. Magnus was the perfect model, he didn't more, or fidget, or complain. He just stood still as stone and stared at Alec as he worked. After an hour, Alec sat back and sighed, "Done."

Magnus unfroze and moaned loudly, stretching like a cat as he worked out his cramping muscles, "Do I get to see?"

Alec hesitated for only a heartbeat before nodding and silently offering his model the sketchbook.

Magnus took it, looking down, and his heart nearly stopped.

Picture-Magnus's body was curved away from them, his butt facing him, but his torso was turning around, revealing a little of his chest. His hand closest to the viewer was touching his upper thigh, and the other hand was on his hip. His head was tilted, looking up at the real Magnus from the page over his shoulder in an almost predatory gaze. The shadows turned paper to flesh and hair as drawing Magnus's lips seemed to be curved in the faintest of smiles.

"Oh my god…"

"What? Is it ok?" Alec asked, nervously twisting his pencil, "Magnus?"

"I…I never knew I looked like that." Magnus breathed, his eyes hungrily searching the paper, "Alec…this is amazing. And I'm not just saying that because of your glorious model, but this is really…wow."

"You always look like that." Alec said immediately, without thinking. He blushed as Magnus's darkened eyes flicked up, locking their gazes, and the shorter teen suddenly became very aware of Magnus's nudity. "You…you can put your clothes back on…thank you, really."

Magnus gave the drawing back and watched Alec tuck it safely away. He didn't want to put any clothes on; he wanted to get Alec out of his. Without really thinking things through, Magnus moved behind his roommate and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him against his bare chest. He felt Alec stiffen in his arms and felt a flash of pain stab his chest. Right, Alec didn't like him like that. Shit. He drew away, ready to go down to the lunch room to see if they had any ice cream he could drown his sorrows in, when Alec whipped around and kissed him.

When Magnus had held him, Alec stiffened in shock. Did Magnus…really like him? But as he realized this Magnus was moving away, and Alec was seized in a panic. No! He couldn't lose Magnus like this! He did the only thing he could think of; he kissed him. It was short, and Magnus tasted what Alec imagined heaven would taste like. But when he remained unresponsive, the bottom dropped out of Alec's stomach. He drew away, eyes downcast, "Sorry…"

Magnus stared in shock and then reached out, seizing the front of Alec's shirt and yanking him towards him, sealing his mouth over Alec's surprised lips. He felt Alec relax into his arms and his lips mold perfectly around his own, but all Magnus could think about was how Alec was in his arms, kissing him; finally!

Alec moaned deep in the back of his throat, feeling Magnus's desperate fingers pulling apart his clothes and scattering them around their small room. He broke away for a second to help, fumbling a bit with his pants button and zipper, before he was finally free of all restraints and back in Magnus's arms. The feeling of bare flesh on flesh made Alec sigh longingly, grinding his hips slowly into Magnus's.

"Alec…" Magnus breathed, holding the shorter teen tightly as his mouth kissed and bit his neck and lips. He felt Alec reach up and tug on his hair, which made Magnus moan loudly. That was his weakness, and Alec had found it in no time flat. He kissed the blue eyed teen again, opening his mouth and running his tongue over Alec's lower lip.

"Mhhhnnn…" Parting his lips, Alec's tongue met with his roommates in a clash of invisible sparks, lighting them both with a warm and breath taking glow. It felt so right, it felt so good…it was all Alec could do not to drag them to the ground and beg for more. He pressed his lips harder against Magnus's, tasting the full curve of his lower lip which his pencil had traced so delicately. Now he bit it, tasting the blue berry lip balm which seemed to fit Magnus perfectly. He reached up and tugged on the spiky hair again, remembering the look of pleasure that had crossed his secret crush's face when he'd first done it.

Magnus moaned breathlessly, letting his head be pulled back into Alec's palm while those beautiful, lush lips descended on his throat, kissing and licking all of it. Everything seemed to blur in Magnus's vision, except Alec. Alec stood out in sharp lines and vibrant color, especially those piercing blue eyes shining darkly with lust and emotion. He felt Alec pull them to the floor and Magnus immediately took charge. He pressed his roommate into the carpet and kissed him fiercely, his hands roaming and touching every part of Alec, seeing what made him gasp or moan or shudder in anticipation. Magnus felt his control wavering, and he desperately tried to hold on to it; but he knew himself better than anybody. So, regretfully, Magnus pulled away.

Alec made a small, unhappy noise when he felt the warm body leave him, and looked up at Magnus with confusion, "Did…did I do something wrong?" He murmured, his breath coming short and fast.

"No, but I might." Magnus breathed, his eyes looking animalistic, "Alec…you're so perfect…I'm losing control around you..." He tried to make the man beneath him understand that what he was doing would make Magnus's control shatter like a brittle old bone.

"Is that what you're worried about?" Alec growled and sat up, dragging Magnus in between his legs for a kiss. He wrapped his legs around the spiky haired man's waist and reached up, holding him tightly with one hand tangled in the black hair.

Magnus made a longing noise and kissed him back desperately, his breath hitching as Alec pressed their groins together, "No…Alec I won't be able to stop…" He warned; but he knew his hunger for the man in his arms must've shown on his face because Alec smiled at him without doubt or hesitation.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to kiss you?"

"Not as long as I've wanted to." Magnus growled, and then they both answered at the same time.

"Since the day we met."

Alec stared at Magnus and Magnus felt a strange grin creep over his face.

"You mean…" Alec breathed, pressing his body closer to Magnus's, "we could've been doing this for over four months?"

Magnus kissed Alec heatedly before answering, "Let's make up for lost time."

"Yessss…"

Abandoning all thoughts of restraint, Magnus pushed Alec onto his back and began ravishing his body thoroughly, kissing, biting, and sucking his way down the pale chest. He licked a hardened pink nub and then taking it in his mouth, nipping gently and sucking as he felt Alec arch underneath him and moan his name. He felt Alec tug on his hair urgently and he groaned loudly, sliding his hands down Alec's perfect body and wrapping one of them around the aching arousal that waited for him.

Alec didn't bother holding back a sound of satisfaction when Magnus started stroking him, running his thumb over the slit and then tightening his grip as he moved his hand up and down. He bucked his hips and moaned shamelessly, spreading his legs when he felt Magnus's free hand run along the inside of his thigh.

Pausing briefly, Magnus stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked. He was coating them thoroughly in saliva when he noticed Alec watching hungrily. He smirked and drew them out nice and slow, before sliding them back in with a wet sound. He felt Alec's dick throb in his hand so he removed his fingers and slid two of them into the man underneath him, stretching him in a few fluid movements. He watched as Alec tried to take the finger's deeper, moaning loudly when Magnus added another finger, before judging he was ready. He removed his fingers and was about to go and find that 'lotion' when Alec was suddenly in his face. He blinked and watched in bewilderment as Alec smirked and then lowered his head into Magnus's lap, taking him in his mouth in one go.

Humming around the stiff cock, Alec wrapped his tongue around it and made sure to get it good and wet, enjoying the desperate noises of pleasure Magnus was making. He hummed once again before letting it slide out of his mouth and then returned to his position on the floor, spreading his legs, "Magnus…I don't want to wait any longer."

"Alec…" Magnus breathed, his eyes never leaving the luminous blue ones as he slid inside, groaning at the tight, wet heat. He felt Alec convulse around him as he adjusted, and then cried out in surprise when Alec tightened brutally around him.

"Fuck me." Alec hissed, his eyes half closed, enjoying the burning pain barely masked by pleasure, "Magnus, please!"

Begging. That was his number one weakness after hair pulling. Magnus lifted Alec's legs up and rocked his hips, before thrusting inside the tight heat. He groaned and felt a stand of his hair fall and stick to his neck, before Alec's hand was twined in the thick locks and tugging, begging him to go harder. "Alec!" He slammed into him hard and fast, holding onto his hips and he drove in and out of the shouting man beneath him.

Alec didn't bother holding back his screams of pleasure when Magnus struck his prostate. He lifted his hips to meet Magnus's erratic thrusts and moaned when he felt Magnus shift his hips before thrusting into him even harder than before. Alec cried out again and again, feeling his release draw ever closer. He screamed Magnus's name now, incapable of anything else, and came violently over their chests. He shuddered and called Magnus's name, his vision disappearing in a white haze. He felt Magnus shout his name in raw passion as he came inside of him, and Alec moaned and the feeling of being filled up.

Magnus drew out slowly and shakily, hardly daring to believe that this was real. He lay next to Alec, his head resting on the pale chest, and hummed happily when he felt fingers begin to smooth and play with his hair.

Smiling, Alec felt completely at peace with everything, content to just lay there and listen to Magnus's happy purring as he played with his hair.

(One Week Later)

"Mr. Lightwood!" The Professor called, beckoning him over.

Alec shot a glance at the door where his boyfriend was waiting. Magnus didn't have class today so they decided to go out to eat instead of eating the sketchy cafeteria food. He sighed and walked over, hoping this wasn't going to take long.

"This picture you drew," The Professor said, showing Alec the nude he'd done of Magnus, "is a phenomenal piece of work." She tapped the eyes staring out at them hungrily, "The emotion you captured here is something unique; you can tell this young man is looking at something he feels very strongly about. I wanted to ask you, Mr. Lightwood, if you would mind me featuring this in the National College Arts Festival this spring. You'd get it back right afterwards."

"Oh." Alec felt a little over whelmed, "Yes, that'd be fine…thank you very much!" He left the classroom feeling light headed. He quickly told Magnus what had happened and was rewarded by a passionate kiss.

"See? I told you that you had a gift." Magnus purred, his eyes alight with the same look he'd worn in the drawing.

"Nah, I just have a beautiful model."

Magnus smiled and pulled Alec in for another kiss, and then they walked off to lunch together, holding hands, and talking quietly the entire way.

The End


End file.
